


Tidal Waves

by kacb1381



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mermaid au, pirate!magnus, pirate!simon, royal!fairchilds, royal!lightwoods, side jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacb1381/pseuds/kacb1381
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sirens break the Accords by kidnapping humans, the mermaid kingdoms of the Lightwoods and Fairchilds must team up to stop them and rescue the humans they've taken. </p><p>Isabelle is attracted to the Fairchild princess the moment she meets her. Unfortunately, her parents want her to marry the human, Simon. To make things even worse, there is talk of Clary and Jace being betrothed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my second Clizzy fic! It was inspired by a graphic that clariesfray created. We got talking and I am now writing this fic for her! She wanted Clizzy with a side of Jimon, so here we are! Please check her and her edit out (http://clariesfray.tumblr.com/post/140093056636/shadowhunters-au-the-ocean-is-my-home-insp)

_“The Siren waits thee, singing song for song.” - Walter Savage Landor_

 

 

 The air was fresh, a slight breeze making the waves ripple. The sun was bright in the sky, making the wind bearable. Magnus felt moist spray from the ocean skimming across his face. Except for the noise coming from the sea and the shouting of the rest of the crew, the moment was almost perfect. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. This is where he felt at home. No matter who he was with -men or women- no one compared to the way he felt when he was on his ship. He would never give this up for anyone.

 

 Hearing footsteps behind, he opened his eyes. Turning, he found Simon standing behind him, looking concerned. “Yes?”

 

 “We’re headed toward the port,” Simon said.

 

Magnus raised his brow, “But what?”

 

Simon let out a deep breath, “There’s rocks all around. You can’t get to the port without going through them.”

 

The black haired man shook his head, “Who would put a port like this and make it inaccessible without risking holes in your ship?”

 

A smirk made it’s way onto Simon’s face, “Uh, pirates?”

 

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes at his shipmate. “Well, fine. If we can’t get through without passing through rocks, then we’ll have to be careful.”

 

Simon nodded, “Right, I’ll go let everyone know that we still plan to go to port.”

 

 Magnus turned back to ocean, staring out in the distance. A lot of the times, he wouldn’t risk going to port if it meant going through all those rocks. However, he did know that they could make it through. Not to mention the treasure waiting once they were there. He had made a deal with someone, and he expected payment for his efforts.

 

 As they got closer and closer to the shore, Magnus felt a pull from somewhere deep inside him. He needed to be rewarded. This man owed him money, and he would get it no matter what. Magnus Bane wouldn’t let a couple of rocks get in the way of that. They would make it to the docks.

 

Just then, a sweet sound filled the air. It wiped out all of the other noises surrounding him. There was no ocean waves, no yelling sailors or pirates. Only a beautiful melody that made it’s way into his hears and into his soul. It was the best noise that he had ever heard, nothing could have ever compared to this. He closed his eyes and listened, let the sound consume him.

 

 When he heard a voice calling to him, he opened his eyes. There was men and women laying against the rocks. They were all draped over them with an elegance that a mortal could never imitate. Each and every one of them was perfect. None of them looked alike, except for the fact that they all had dark hair.

 

It took Magnus a moment to figure out that these beautiful creatures were the ones that were singing. They were the ones who were giving him this gift. The singers were the ones that were blessing him with this moment. He had to thank them. Magnus had to get closer. Once got to the edge of the ship, he climbed up onto the railing. He would have to jump to get to them. The ship wasn’t getting any closer, it almost seemed like it was pulling away. Magnus would have to jump overboard and swim to them. That was the only way.

 He leapt into the water, shivering at the feeling of his wet clothing. One of the angelic creatures slid gracefully off of its perch and into the water. It was making it’s way toward Magnus, and he couldn’t help himself from laughing in joy. He was so close to her. She was right there, putting a soft hand up to his face. Then, she was pulling him under the water.

 

 

                                                                                                                              *

 

 

Isabelle was trying to rest patiently on her throne. However, it wasn't easy. Her brothers were both out on patrol. She knew that her siblings could handle themselves, but there had been a lot of trouble lately. There had been whispers of the Sirens stirring up trouble, as well as attacks on the borders from different sea monsters. And there was always the worry of some unworthy human finding a trail that lead them to the mermaids.

 

Her parents swum into the room, heads close together. She could tell that they were whispering, but couldn’t tell what they were saying. When they looked up and saw her there, they stopped talking. She let out a sigh. Surely whatever they were saying she could hear?

 

What’s going on?” She asked as they took their places on their own thrones.

 

“We were just talking. Nothing important.”

 

 Isabelle held back a snort. Her parents always liked to keep things from her. They didn’t think that was mature or responsible enough. Of course they didn’t trust her with everything, but Jace was the golden boy who could do no wrong. She tried not to be bitter, because she loved Jace, but it was hard sometimes. Their parents so clearly favored him.

 

“Is there any news about the Sirens? Or anything else?”

 

 Her father shook his head, “Nothing that we didn’t already know. When your brothers come back, we should know more.” She nodded, deciding that there was no use trying to pry more information from her parents. If they weren’t going to tell her anything, then they weren’t going to tell her anything.

 

 The three of them sat in silence. Isabelle would like to say that it wasn’t awkward, but it was. She looked around the throne room, trying to find something to distract her. It was pointless though, she had memorized everything in her a long time ago. Maybe she could convince her parents to redecorate. It was terribly old fashioned. Her parents were quite attached to tradition, so it probably wouldn’t go over too well.

 

 She heard the trumpets signifying that the guard was back. She sat up straighter and shot a glance at her parents. They stole a quick glance to each other, then turned to look intently at the doors. Isabelle scoffed. Clearly, they knew something more than what they were letting on. When weren’t they?

 

Her brothers swam into the throne room. Jace’s face was set into a hard line, like it always was when he was trying to concentrate. Alec looked rather displeased.Both of their shoulders were stiff. Neither of them seemed to be hurt. Their fins glinted in the moonlight, making them glow an odd metallic.

 

 “What did you find out?” Demanded Robert. She could tell from the tone in his voice that it had been a special mission. Rather than a typical guard routine, they had been sent for something specific. If their father had done that, they were in more trouble than she had known before. She wished that someone had let her know what was going on.

 

Jace swam forward, taking charge. “The Sirens are taking humans. Snatching them right out of their boats. Poor little fuck-”

 

“Language!” Snapped Maryse.

 

“What’s important,” Alec interrupted, “Is that the Sirens are breaking the Accords. We need to step in and do something about it. They can’t just blatantly break the law like this.”

 

 “We have to help those humans, who knows what the Sirens are doing to them right now.” Isabelle said.

 

Robert looked around at his family, “This is an act of war. We can’t let them get away with this. We can’t face the Sirens on our own though, not while we’re dealing with other attacks. We need to send a message to the Fairchilds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comments are kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Sorry this first chapter is short, I promise the others will be longer! I just wanted to set up the story a bit and I was so excited to get it posted. I also don't have a beta, so if you spot any errors, please point them out!
> 
> Chapter title is from the song "Don't Fall Asleep at the Helm" by Sleeping With Sirens.


End file.
